


Clueless (Voltron)

by Ebhenah



Series: Fictober 2018 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hunk is a good friend, Keith is an indulgent boyfriend, Kind of a 5 & 1, Laith, M/M, klance, lance is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/pseuds/Ebhenah
Summary: Clueless (Voltron Fanfic)Fictober18 Day 20Prompt 20: "I hope you have a speech prepared."Voltron fanfiction. Klance. Keith/Lance





	Clueless (Voltron)

"Okay," Lance said. He'd been uncharacteristically quiet, staring off into nothing for so long Hunk had actually forgotten he was there, and he yelped and dropped the measuring cup in his hand with a clatter.

"Quiznak, Lance!" he clutched at his chest, "you scared me half to death!"

"Sorry," he said, expression sheepish, "I didn't mean to."

"I know, bud, I know," the Yellow Paladin reassured him. "But gone all quiet and then you just… 'OKAY!' out of nowhere. What were you even 'okay'ing?"

"Ummm… so… we've been trying to keep it kind of lowkey, but… Keith and I have a thing… like a THING, thing…"

"Hmmm," he said neutrally, fighting the urge to grin. 'Lowkey' his ass. Anyone who HADN'T noticed that Lance and Keith 'had a thing' for the last few months had to be blind, deaf, and completely oblivious to the world around them. The 'thing' was most definitely 'HIGHkey'. "Annnnnd?"

"And? Oh, come on… at least PRETEND to be shocked here, Hunk! I know you know me better than anyone, and you probably already figured it out- but I'm saying it. Outloud. To you. That's big."

"Fine, you're right, that's kind of a big deal," Hunk set his baking aside and pulled his friend into a hug. "I'm really happy for you, Lance. Honest."

"Thanks, man," he hugged him back. "Soooo… I think I'm ready to like, drop the l-bomb."

"You are?" Hunk was a little confused. Did Lance not…. Realize?

**Five months earlier:**

_"We can't waste anymore time!" Keith slammed his hands onto the the table, lurching to his feet, "there are people in that facility who are being hurt- as we speak! We have the plans, we have the shift schedule, and we have Voltron- what more do we need, Allura?"_

_"We NEED a contingency plan!" she argued, "and better information on how many Galra are within range to help them if we somehow trigger an alarm!" They'd been going around in circles for the better part of a varga: Keith wanting to move quickly, Allura wanting more intel. Neither was giving any ground, and they were both stubborn as hell._

_"Keith?" Lance's voice was soft, "I love you and all, but Allura's right."_

_Keith blinked at Lance, dropping back into his seat and going quiet for a second. "You.. um… Okay… How long will it take to get that information, Princess?"_

_"Hmmm… well…" She shook her head, one eyebrow drifting upwards slightly, and tapped her tablet, "not long. Two, maybe three, vargas?"_

_"Fine," he relented, "waiting for more information wouldn't be the worst thing."_

**Now:**

"Yeah… I think so, anyway," Lance replied, chewing at his lip, "it's kind of a big step, though… you know what I mean? I don't want to spook him or anything…"

"To confirm," Hunk said carefully, "you are worried about scaring Keith off by telling him you love him… for the first time?"

"Yes! Exactly!" His whole face lit up, "you soooo get me, Hunk!"

**Four months earlier:**

_"I cannot believe you found space-foosball, Pidge! This is the best!" He hip-checked Keith playfully, hands spinning on the weird alien handles._

_It was 'Team Klance' vs 'Team Punk"- the team name had been hotly debated. Well, Punk had taken less than a second, Klance had taken forever- and wasn't even chosen by either of the people ON the team. Lance had wanted 'McKogane', and Keith had suggested 'Space Rangers'. Eventually, Pidge had just gotten fed up and written 'Klance' on the scoreboard- pissing them BOTH off, but effectively putting an end to the arguing._

_They were tied for games won, but in this, their fifth game, Pidge and Hunk were trailing miserably. One more goal for Keith and Lance and the game would be over, winning them the tie-breaker match. There was much hooting and cheering and trash talk, but the games had stayed cheerful and good-natured, despite how viciously competitive three of the four players were known to be._

_Pidge was quick, with an eye for patterns- like the ones people fall into when playing games like this one, and scored three goals in a short span of time, starting to close the gap between them. But she wasn't the only quick one- and Keith managed to intercept the ball and score the winning goal._

_"Awwwwww yeah!" crowed Lance, slapping Keith's hand in an enthusiastic high-five, "love you for those lightning fast reflexes, Mullet!"_

**Now:**

"I'm pretty sure you are going to be fine," Hunk reassured him. "It's been awhile, I'm sure it's not going to surprise him."

"I'm not so sure," he shook his head, "we've been keeping it pretty casual… like, we're not officially exclusive or anything…."

**Three months ago:**

_"Annnnd… so... " the Motarkan girl tossed her prismatic hair back over her shoulder flirtatiously, pressing closer, "you're a Paladin?"_

_"Yes," Keith answered, shifting his weight, "I'm one of the Paladins, just like the Regent said when he introduced us all."_

_Her smile got bigger and she tipped her head down to peek up at him, giggling softly, "from, Earth, right?"_

_"Uh-huh," he sipped the fizzy drink that looked like champagne, but tasted like chocolate milkshakes._

_She wrapped her long, four-fingered hand around his forearm, and suddenly Lance just… appeared, shouldering between them. His arm slipped around Keith's waist "love you," he quipped, pressing a kiss to Keith's cheek. He smiled at the girl, even though his eyes were shooting daggers, "we are both Paladins, from Earth."_

_"Oh," she slumped, "well, ummm… welcome to Motarka, thank-you so much for everything you did to help us. I should…" She drifted away, starting a conversation with a cluster of people nearby._

_"I could have dealt with that," Keith said mildly._

_"Probably," Lance agreed, "but you didn't have to, because I did."_

**Now:**

"Officially? What does that even mean?" Hunk gave up on baking anytime soon and pulled up a chair to sit beside Lance. "Are you guys dating other people?"

"I don't THINK so," Lance answered, "I mean, I'm not… but we haven't really TALKED about it and set down those kind of rules, you know?"

"So, do you think KEITH is seeing anyone else?"

"What? No," he snorted, then faltered, "umm… probably not… no… maybe? No. Definitely no. I'd know. I'm pretty sure I would know."

"Right." He fought the urge to laugh, there was NO WAY Keith was seeing anyone but Lance, and it was kind of hilariously adorable that that wasn't completely obvious to his friend.

**Two months ago:**

_"Alright, Lance… we got you…" Shiro supported the staggering younger man with a firm arm around his waist. Lance's arm was draped over Shiro's shoulder, theoretically helping to keep him upright._

_"Woah," Lance cooed, "you're REALLY tall, Shiro! Hey! Where's Keith?"_

_"He's on his way, bud," Shiro assured him, "he had to dock Black, remember?"_

_"Ohhhh yeah," he dissolved into giggles, "d'ya think the Lions have NAMES and we just don't know'em? That'd be sooo funny! I feel weird… Hey! Where's Keith?"_

_"Here!" Keith barrelled down the hallway, skidded to a stop beside them and ducked under Lance's free arm, helping Shiro support his weight. "I'm right here, Lance. I got you."_

_Lance smiled at him, his expression dreamy and faraway, "hey, babe… know what?"_

_"What?" Keith asked, worry creasing his brow._

_"Yer the best… love you… I feel weird… what happened?"_

_"You got hit with some kind of toxin," Shiro explained, "you need to go in the med pod."_

_"Ohhhh," he nodded, seriously. "Gotcha. Mmmm… I feel weird. Oh! Hey! Keith's here! Hiiiiiiiiii Keith!"_

_"Hi Lance," his voice was patient._

_"Know what?"_

_"You love me?" Keith guessed._

_"Mmmhmmm… yer smart… I do… I really do…"_

**Now:**

"Yeah," Lance gave a short, determined nod, "I'm going to tell Keith. Tonight. I need everything to be perfect. Hunk, my bestest bud… think you could whip me up something tasty? Something NOT food goo?"

Hunk glanced over at the bowls and ingredients scattered across the counter. "Well, I was about to make space cupcakes… you want some of those? Or are you talking about a MEAL?"

"Something SPECIAL," Lance explained, "like… date night food. Something kind of romantic?"

"Yeah, bud… I can come up with something for you," he sighed, it was hard to say no to Lance when it was obvious that he was trying to be sweet, instead of a pain in the ass. "And you can have some of the cupcakes for desert. I got you covered."

"Thanks, Hunk! You're the best friend ever," he hugged him again, squeezing tight. "Okay-" he hopped to his feet, suddenly bursting with energy, "I gotta go. I've got, like a MILLION things to do. This has got to be PERFECT!"

**Three weeks ago:**

_"So… what should we DO with him?" Pidge's voice was low, well-matched to the dim light._

_"I'm not sure- you know what's he is like if you wake him up," Hunk rubbed his chin._

_"Yeah- last time I had to wake him up, he BIT me!"_

_"I know- he's like, feral if you wake before he's ready!"_

_"What's going on?" Keith stopped, seeing Lance sprawled out in an impossible position, and tangled up in the cords of the video game system. "How long has he been like this?"_

_"An hour?" Pidge guessed with a shrug. "Maybe less? He was still playing when I left an hour and a half ago."_

_Keith sighed, "how in the name of- doesn't matter. Okay, I'll lift him, you unwrap the cords."_

_"Keith," Hunk said seriously, "you are a brave, brave man."_

_Pidge unplugged the wires for the controllers from the console itself and stood at the ready while Keith very gingerly rearranged Lance's arms and legs to make it easier to pick him up. The sleeping teen murmured and mumbled, but didn't wake._

_"One, two, three," Keith mouthed to Pidge and scooped Lance up. Pidge went to work pulling the cords free and setting them aside. Hunk carefully draped Lance's arm over Keith's shoulder._

_"You need help getting him to his room?" he whispered._

_"Nah," Keith shook his head, "he's not heavy. I got'em."_

_Lance made a sleepy noise, nuzzling Keith's shoulder and sighing. Blearily he blinked up at Keith, "mmmm?"_

_"Shhhh," Keith soothed, "just bringing you to bed. Sleep."_

_"Mmmkay," he breathed, "luv'ya…"_

**Now:**

"Keith!" Hunk skidded to a stop just inside the door of the training room, "buddy, you've got a problem on your hands!"

"What?" He ducked a swing from the gladiator, "end simulation!" The huge robot warrior made a whining noise and sagged as it shut down.

"I was just talking to Lance…"

"Yeah?" something that might have been worry, or panic, edged Keith's voice, "is he okay?"

"What? Oh! Oh yeah, he's fine… but Keith, man, he's planning a big romantic night to tell you he loves you… For. The. FIRST. Time."

"Huh? That doesn't make any sense! He says that all the time!"

"Keith- I don't think he's REALIZED that he says it. I think… it's just been slipping out!"

"That can't be right- he's been saying it for MONTHS."

"Keith- I'm not fucking around. He wants me to make a special meal. He said he's got a million things to do. The guy is planning a big, showboaty confession."

"But… I already KNOW. He's already SAID it!"

"Man, I know this is weird, but you have to play along," Hunk was insistent. "He's LANCE. The guy is a hopeless romantic- you know he is. But he was just in the kitchen telling me about how you guys have been secretly seeing each other and he's ready to, I quote, 'drop the l-bomb'. He's excited. He sees this as some kind of milestone. Like, a big one. We're talking one of those 'I hope you have a speech prepared' kind of milestones!"

"You're telling me that my boyfriend of EIGHT MONTHS has been ACCIDENTALLY telling me he loves me?" Keith asked, incredulous, "and that he thinks that no one KNOWS he's my boyfriend?"

"I'm telling you he's not even sure you're officially together. He straight up told me he isn't seeing anyone, but he didn't know for sure that YOU weren't… because you'd never talked about it."

"Of course we never talked about it," Keith said, shaking his head, "who else would either of us be seeing? When would we even have a chance? We are together ALL the time!"

"I know. I know. But, that's the deal… so… tonight, when he rolls out all the stops and makes his big confession, you need to act surprised and NEVER TELL HIM that he's said it before now."

"Crap- he'll be destroyed if he realizes he stole his own thunder months ago, won't he?"

"Oh yeah… and totally embarrassed if he finds out that the whole 'lowkey, secret relationship' thing was anything but."

He groaned, "you're right. So, what do I do?"

"I dunno… just… say something like 'I know, you've already SHOWN me how you feel' or something, and then, like say it back and kiss him or whatever. But… be swoony… and maybe suggest making things official. I'll… uh… handle the others."

"Oh my god," he muttered, "how? Just… how?"

"I know, Keith, man… I know… but you love him."

Keith's eyes softened and he smiled. "Yeah. I really do. So… uh… I should go shower and stuff. I guess I've got a hot date tonight."


End file.
